


In Love (unapologetically) - The Next Day

by Erin_Riwen



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Engaged Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-01
Updated: 2018-11-01
Packaged: 2019-08-14 05:13:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 12
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16486553
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Erin_Riwen/pseuds/Erin_Riwen
Summary: The day after Harry and Draco take out a full page ad in the Prophet, the front page is all theirs.





	In Love (unapologetically) - The Next Day

**Author's Note:**

  * For [musingsofaretiredunicorn](https://archiveofourown.org/users/musingsofaretiredunicorn/gifts).
  * Inspired by [in love (unapologetically)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15417822) by [musingsofaretiredunicorn](https://archiveofourown.org/users/musingsofaretiredunicorn/pseuds/musingsofaretiredunicorn). 



> I was excited to get this request for graphics and I knew what I wanted to do. I loved this little story and this immediately sprang to mind. 
> 
> To retiredunicorn, I hope you like this as much as I like your story. Just a note - despite my best efforts, AO3 is messing with the graphic and making it less clear than it is. Contact me after reveals and I'll send you the original.
> 
> I encourage you to read her story

The Daily Prophet front page the day after the full page ad


End file.
